The invention relates in general to kinetic energy absorbers and in particular to kinetic energy absorbers for protecting sensitive components of gun-launched projectiles.
A gun-launched projectile may experience acceleration forces throughout its flight, particularly at launch and at impact. The projectile may carry a payload such as, for example, one or more sensors. Sensor projectiles are being developed with increasing frequency to facilitate a variety of needs. Sensors and other devices carried by these projectiles are required to function after initial impact. Thus, the internal sensors and associated electronics in the projectile must not be damaged during the projectile's launch and impact.
Different types of materials configured in various ways have been used to protect sensitive devices from excessive acceleration forces. The placement of imaging sensors in gun-launched projectiles presents unique challenges for energy absorption. A need exists for an energy absorber to protect fragile sensors in gun-launched projectiles.